Last of the Old Guard
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: NarutoxTenTen A chance heart-to-heart talk in the early bours of morning brings to light feelings kept hidden and truths other refused to see. All it took was a few kind sincere words and a confession to see it wasnt as bad as it truly seemed to him. fluffy oneshot


A/N: Had an idea bouncing around my head thats been dying to get out for a long while. Might leave it as a oneshot or develop it as a full story, leave a review as to what you lovely readers think.

Naruto: what are you doing to me you idiot?

Me: oi!

Naruto Uzumaki, the illustrious and beloved Rokudaime Hokage, stood atop the Hokage watching the sun rise lost in thought. While some shinobi passed by and gave respectful nods in passing they knew better than to interrupt their leader when he was lost in thought like he currently was. Just what could steal the attention of the young Kage? The past or rather the losses of the war.

Seeing so many of his friends die, seeing commrades cut down had affected the young man more than he had ever let on to anyone. All they saw was his mask, that stupidly happy but strong mask he wore. Some saw through, Shikamaru certainly did and even called him out on it more than once, but most didnt or refused to. It was like a lifeline for them, his strength to face the world head on with nary a concern for his safety or his life.

"You're up early TenTen" Naruto said not breaking his gaze from the horizon as the sun break halfway lighting the sky with shades of orange red and purple. He'd known the dragon masked ANBU had been nearby for sometime but he paid her no mind. She was always there in the shadows watching him with sad eyes. Out of everyone it was always her, the tomboy with something for every possible situation.

"The same could be said for you Hokage-sama. I had imagined you would be at the manor sleeping right now" TenTen said slipping into the early morning, her full ANBU gear seeming to suck up the light that touched it.

"Whats the point when you have no one to go back to?" Naruto asked with a bitter hollow chuckle noting the flinch from the woman. Out of all the revived rookies Naruto was the only one that was single. Hinata discovered her true feelings for Kiba, Sakura married Chouji much to everyones surprise, Shikamru married Temari who was currently pregnant with twins and Ino was engaged to marry Sai in the spring. "Besides, its quiet this time of the morning and it helps me think."

While TenTen didnt pry into most peoples business she couldnt help it with Naruto. Being his personal bodyguard per tradition of his role as Kage and his friend she couldnt just couldnt help it. "Think of what exactly... Naruto-kun?" she asked slipping her porcelain mask onto her belt.

"Why. Almost every rookie died and was brought back when the war ended. They could've retired and no one would've blamed them. We sacrificed so much, spilled so much blood that you think we'd be sick of it. Yet you all steadfastly retook your mantles, didnt bat an eye to swear your loyalty to me when I was made Hokage" Naruto said as he raised a hand to his face and swiped a few strands of hair from his eyes. "Funny thing though, I thought the day I took the mantle as Hokage would be the happiest day of my life. It wasnt like what I imagined as a kid. I didnt feel the rush of excitement. I didnt feel the utter glee even as everyone cheered for me."

"What did it make you feel?" TenTen hesitated to ask. She didnt like this side of her friend and leader, this somber and almost sad side of him.

"Old. Wrong. Like I was and still am just going through the motions" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Then why persist? Why not appoint someone else and find something that makes you feel alive?" TenTen asked approaching her friend and resting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"All the rest of the former rookies are moving on with their lives. Most are married or engaged, some are already starting to start their own families. Someone has to stand strong for the Old Guard and train the next generation. Peace only lasts for so long and anyone who truly believes otherwise is fooling only themselves like I used too" Naruto said with another sigh.

"Then let me stand beside you" TenTen said softly as she hugged the blonde close to her. "Lets do it together. Just as we did when we were younger."

Naruto stiffened slightly but relaxed after a moment into his shorter friends embrace. He'd shouldered the responsibility alone for so long he hadnt considered anyone would want to help him. "You think you handle it?" he asked wrapping his arms around the brunette and running his hand through her hair.

"Dragons are many things but we're prided on being tough" TenTen said smiling softly as she looked into Narutos eyes "and extremely loyal to those care about. Id go to hell and back in a heart beat if you asked me to Naruto-kun."

"I know" Naruto said quietly before his lips met hers as the rays of morning sun bathed the pair in a golden glow. Though it lasted only a moment he treasured the taste and softness of TenTens lips as she returned the affectionate gesture.

"No more lone wolfing it Naruto-kun, promise me" TenTen said softly as she interwove their fingers together and squeezed his hands gently.

"Im not alone anymore now am I? A dragon and a fox standing together side by side" Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

"A dragon and a fox standing side by side forever" TenTen said burying her face in his chest.

"If you say it like that I might just believe you" Naruto said nuzzling the top of her head gently. It wasnt like they hadnt dated before, they had albeit they never publicized it, but something about her saying it like that made his heart clench with want. Maybe it was the void in his life where he once carried a torch for romance that was snuffed out during the Fourth Shinobi War being rekindled.

"Believe it. If Im a dragon Naruto-kun then you are the gold and jewels I covet refuse to let anyone else ever have... I love you Naruto-kun" TenTen said bringing her head back to look him in the eyes.

Naruto didnt respond verbally and instead claimed TenTens lips in another kiss though this was more passionate than the last. His grip tightened on her as she retured the kiss without hesitation as her arms wrapped tight around his waist and only broke their lip lock when the need for oxygen was too much.

"Say it one more time" Naruto said gently caressing his thumbs across the small of her back.

TenTen smiled softly as she pressed her forehead against his peering directly into his eyes. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze my precious golden fox and nothing will ever change that" she whispered against his lips.

"And I love you TenTen my beautful dangerous dragon" Naruto said nuzzling her cheek as he held her as close to him as possible breathing her in like she was the most precious thing in the world. A string of one handed seals later the pair were gone in a swirl of leaves as the first civillians began to awaken for the day.


End file.
